dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Out and Out Lies
Why doesn't Amber release DMFA as a book? Some folks have queried this, as there appears to be a reasonable demand for such an object. The Lady herself says: "There are a few reasons why DMFA will never be a book. One is that I don't have the high-rez files of over 90% of the archives...either because for the longest time I didnt bother to save them (DMFA was never started as a professional pursuit), or due to the [hard drive crash of August, 2006]. The main reason though, is quite simply I don't desire to see DMFA in print format. While I'm sure some readers would enjoy it...the amount of work I'd have to put into making it doable combined with the costs are just not appealing. It's not something I want to do, and its not something I want to happen...so odds are it wont simply because of that." What font does Amber use in her comic? Amber has said (in a thread on the old forum - link provided later, when we get a permanent mirror) Posted by '''Amber Panyko''' (Member # 6308) on 04-24-2005 03:21 PM: I personally use the font '''Pasteris''' primarily for DMFA. Though occasionally I will whip out a font called '''Markerman''' or '''Yikes'''. A font that is all capital letters is idea for doing a comic. I'd recommend going to the site 1001freefonts.com and look through their selections for fonts that you think would be best suited for your strip. One that is easily readable is always a must. So, Pasteris. Also mentioned is [http://www.grsites.com/archive/fonts/view/4043/ this link] to a copy of the font, that was linked by when someone asked this on the new forum. And, in [http://clockworkmansion.com/forum/index.php?topic=1781 this thread] on the new forum, Topher Chee mentioned ''"Showcard Gothic"'', which appears to be the font that is used to create the navigation links, the main logo's subtitle and the words in the new-comic banner for [[Abel's Story]]. The website itself is using ''Times'' or ''Arial'' as default fonts, as referenced in the [[Wikipedia:Cascading_style_sheet|CSS]]. A font used to denote some other languages is . See also [https://archive.is/20131014001238/www.rhjunior.com/totq/Images/00113.png here for a quick translation guide]. Has Amber allowed you to use her images on the Wiki? Aren't you breaking copyright? Amber has said (in a private message, referencedOn the Clockwork Mansion forum [http://clockworkmansion.com/forum/index.php?topic=1256.msg69792#msg69792 here] on the forum): You are always more than free to use artwork I've done for the wiki. The only issue would be some of the images have a dark border around them (like in demonology 101) so might not be as nifty in terms of aesthetics. And alsoAlso on the forum [http://clockworkmansion.com/forum/index.php?topic=1842.msg75416#msg75416 here]: You guys are more than free to do anything you want in the wiki. Even lie. And[http://clockworkmansion.com/forum/index.php?topic=1842.msg75419#msg75419 and here] (just in case it wasn't totally obvious by now :-): Either way, it doesnt really bug me since it's more or less a fan-project...kinda like the radio getup. I doubt theres going to be confusion over who drew the images regardless. We're taking that as free reign to use the images, and to edit them, as long as the images uploaded include notations of the original artist, and, preferably, the various people who have worked upon them. Sortof like [[Media:04_Destania4b.png|this]] or [[Media:Wiki.png|this]], as examples. As at time of posting, many of the images already uploaded need to have these applied. Not that it's not obvious who originally drew them, but it'd be nice to know if anyone else worked on them in the meantime. Where can I find the Radio Play? The folks involved in the radio play of DMFA have a page [http://dmfa.it-he.org/ here] - more information is [[The DMFA Radio Play|also available on the Wikuwiki]]. I've emailed Amber. Why hasn't she responded yet? Amber has said it takes her "a while" to respond to emails. This may be upwards of, well... Tapewolf (I think - from the forum) has said he had an outstanding request for a response for over a year. This is believed to be an extreme case - unfortunately, not nearly extreme enough. On the other side of the coin, Amber concentrates on making the comic, not responding to emails. Most of her readers apparently prefer it that way, since more people see new updates than see a single email response. She also garners a heck of a lot of email, even if you filter out all the spam. Dealing with any individual email - particularly those that require thought and coherency - is likely to end up low on the list. Likewise if it's a regularly asked question. Even less so if it's one that's answered here... If you really must have a response from The Lady herself, be prepared to wait, and send two or three reminder emails '''not closer than''' a month apart. By "not closer than" we mean "not even remotely close to, even, nay, especially if you're OCD." Be prepared to be told "no" if you pester her. By the rest of her fans, forcefully, if you're really unlucky and/or annoying. I want to make something DMFA related, do I need permission? Bluntly, yes. It's Amber's work, so you need her permission and/or agreement before you go trouncing around in her idea garden. However, balancing this, she has laid out a blanket approval in advance, just for you. [http://clockworkmansion.com/forum/index.php?topic=1871.msg76634#msg76634 here], in case you were interested. We've quoted the important bit, though. Aren't you lucky? Anyone is free to make any DMFA related thing, be it sprites, MP3 themesong, art, fanfics, whatever...as long as there is some acknowledgement to where the characters are from and you aren't trying to go out making a profit on them. According to this, you're welcome to make anything you like, as long as you a) credit Amber Williams nee Panyko with the creation and author rights, and b) it'd be nice if you told her about it, even if she won't respond to your email (see previous question) References